The Nightmare
by Sekki oji
Summary: When Ciel dreams of a curtain butler and fiancee, it turns into a nightmare. Like dreaming of Elizabeth isn't enough to be a nightmare. Sorry I don't like her very much 'cause she's a bit annoying in the anime, but pretty awesome in the manga. *One-Shot*


**Hey there peoples, what's been happenin? I was thinking (as usual) and this thought popped in my head, and thus this story was born, using it's ultra superpowers... LOL I'm joking. If any one knew what that was from say it in a review, because that would be awesome. Oh I almost forgot, silly me XD. I will be posting a new chapters for my stories once a week on Monday.  
**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Kuroshitsuji, but sometimes (a lot) I wish I did.**

_Ciel's point of view._

"Oh Ciel! Look at all the cute dresses, I've never seen so many in one store," Lizzy said in her high-pitched voice as she started running to a dress on the far side of the store leaving me alone with Sebastian.

"You know sometimes she can be a bit too much," I sighed.

"Well, she is a young lady, master. They get like that around her age," Sebastian said as the famous smirk appeared on his face.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time now Sebastian. I can tell by the you look at Elizabeth that you don't her that much, is that true," I snirked

"You are correct as always," He bowed at me.

"Why do you hate her?" I asked because I was curious.

"Isn't it obvious my lord?"

"Yeah you're right," I looked away from him.

"Do you love her my lord?"

"What!?" I looked at straight at him.

"Do you love her, your fiancee?" Sebastian repeated.

"Of course I love her but not in that way, she's like family to me," I watched as Elizabeth walked into a changing room with a lot of dresses. "Plus I already like someone else," I mumbled as Sebastian smirked.

"Oh and who would that be my lord? Do I know them?"

"Shut up you already know who it is Sebastian," I yelled at him as I blushed and he pushed me into the wall behind me.

"I'm so sorry my lord but you looked absolutely adorable when your face is red," My face turned more red as he kissed me on the lips and I melted into the kiss, but it was short lived when he pulled away and Elizabeth screamed.

"I'm coming out now," She jumped out of the changing room with a purple and pink dress on. "So how does it look?"

"It looks wonderful, right Sebastian?" I turned my head to look at him. "Sebastian?" I looked back at Elizabeth to find she was gone too and the scenery changed to a black room. "Sebastian!" I yelled but to no avail I heard nothing but the sound of foot steps coming towards me.

Wait, foot steps? I turned around and saw a guy holding a knife in his hand come towards me as I started to back up. I then it a wall and couldn't go back any further. I watched as this man came closer and closer to me as I kept thinking that Sebastian will come for me, but I knew he wouldn't come right when I felt the guy stab me in the stomach.

As I fell to the ground in pain the guy smirked and started to stab me in the back. I screamed as loud as I could as I jolted awake, sitting in my bed, and shaking uncontrollably when I felt I felt a pair of warm arms lift me up into a tight embrace. As I looked up saw it was Sebastian and I was immediately relieved to see him but couldn't stop shaking.

"Ciel it's alright, it was just a nightmare," He said reassuringly.

"But it felt so real," I buried my face in his chest and cried.

"No one would dare to hurt you when you are in my arms, young master. I will protect you from those people who try to, even if it costs me my life, I will protect you," Sebastian said as he started to stroke my hair trying to calm me down, which it worked. Once I calmed down Sebastian laid me back down on my bed under the covers and started to leave when I grabbed his sleeve making him turn around.

"Stay with me Sebastian," I whispered but he heard and sat down in the chair next to the bed and I scooted over on the bed making room. "Get in," I looked away blushing as he got up and took his coat, shoes, and tie off, got in bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I soon drifted off to a more sleep in the arms of the man I loved.

**So it you liked it please review.**


End file.
